


Tea and Company

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Company [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Companions, Fingerfucking, First Time Topping, Future, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Science Fiction, Scientist Castiel, Sex Worker Dean, Tea, Top Castiel, companion!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been increasingly preoccupied since his first time with the Companion, Dean.<br/>It might only be remedied by another appointment, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Company

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I meant to just do these two part of this story buuuuuuut now i'm getting IDEAS and wanting to do more, dammit!  
> So anyway, now i'm planning more parts.  
> I'm borrowing so many things shamelessly from Firefly/Serenity. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> There's more talking in this fic than the one before, a little bit of history for both of them, why Dean became a Companion, etc. It's a little less PWP because I realized I wanted to expand on this. It does still have sex though. I was going to have Castiel do some sexy stuff with his magic, but then I realized that he doesn't know how to control it yet, and I don't want him to hurt Dean! So i'll try and add that in a later fic. Also, this fic has a bit more talk about sci-fi stuff than the last.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Some lovely art for this story!](http://the-captain-destiel.tumblr.com/post/145667895910/did-my-first-fic-inspired-fan-art-from-the) Done by [the-captain-destiel](http://the-captain-destiel.tumblr.com/). **
> 
>  
> 
>  **GLOSSARY**  
>  \- Companions are a little bit like escorts, but I'm basing them off of the [Companions from Firefly/Serenity](http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Companion's_Guild). They are well-educated, trained, and well-respected.  
>   
> \- "Silver-Blood" is the term for someone who has magic. They can be distinguished by silver markings that appear on the inside of their arms. Usually magic manifests at puberty, but occasionally it has to be forced out (by losing one's virginity). They are often in government, or other generally high-paying jobs  
>   
> \- The Alliance. The government, based heavily off of [ The Alliance from Firefly/Serenity](http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Union_of_Allied_Planets).  
>   
> \- The Core. The core planets, closest to the seat of Alliance. They have the cleanest planets, best food, most money, best support from the government. But they are also closest to the eye of the government, which not everyone thinks is a good thing.  
>   
> \- The Rim. The outer planets. Most of them are colonized by small groups of pioneers. Many of the outer planets are not doing well, do to atmosphere/lack of food/lack of law/etc. But many people find it a small price to pay to be so far from the watchful eye of The Alliance.

Castiel has been a bit... distractedly lately. He just got his promotion, a raise, more underlings, more responsibility, and now he has to train with his magic. Work _should_ be completely occupying his mind right now. There shouldn't even be room for anything else.

Nevertheless, he finds himself drifting in spare moments, to the Hiatos Companion Institute. He wonders what Dean is doing. It happens in not so spare moments as well, in the middle of meetings with investors, in the middle of experiments, in the middle of demonstrations. Out of nowhere something will remind Castiel of the Companion, and his train of thought will stop dead in its tracks.

This goes on for a week and a half before anyone says anything about it.

 

Castiel is daydreaming. He's thinking about Dean's arms. They're very nice, so sue him. He's completely off in his own world, paying no attention at all to his surroundings, which don't include Dean's arms at all.

Someone is snapping their fingers in front of his face.

It's Charlie.

Castiel blinks rapidly, trying to get the image of Dean's bulging muscles out of his head before he talks to Charlie, who is siting across the table scowling at him.

He clears his throat. “Ah, what's up?” He asks.

Charlie frowns deeper. “You haven’t heard a single word I’ve been saying, have you?”

“Um...” Says Castiel.

Charlie rolls her eyes. “What is _up_ with you lately? I know you've got more on your plate now but you've been like, extra strength weird. Like when you totally zoned out during your SAVTECH demonstration yesterday? You remember that, right?”

Castiel puts his head down atop his arms on the table, aware that the cafeteria probably isn't the best place to have this conversation. “I remember.” He says, voice muffled by the sleeve of his lab-coat. “It was really embarrassing.”

“It was.” Says Charlie. “I was embarrassed for you.”

Castiel sighs.

“That was very dramatic.” She tells him. “It's almost like you're-” She stops, narrows her eyes, and points at him accusingly. “Wait a minute. You're not seeing someone, are you? You'd tell me if you were seeing someone.”

“I'm not seeing anyone.” Castiel says sadly. “But... there is a guy.”

“Ah.” Charlie nods in understanding. “And you like him.”

“I like him.” Castiel admits. “It's terrible.”

“I feel your pain.” Charlie looks across the cafeteria to where one Gilda Wheyflower sits with her team, not noticing that Charlie exists. “Does he know?”

“Well, he's a Companion. So, probably.”

“Dude, he's a Companion?” Charlie straightens in her chair. “So what's the problem? Just go sleep with him.”

“I want to talk to him too.” Castiel pouts. “He's really nice.”

“So talk to him. Then sleep with him. Or the other way around, I don't care. Just go and get this out of your system before you end up burning down the lab with your absent-mindedness.”

“Yeah, alright.” Castiel agrees, not wanting to admit that he doesn't think it will work at all. “I'll call later on.”

 

He pings the Institute after work, and talks to a very nice receptionist named Jessica, who books him for the coming Saturday.

“How much time were you wanting, honey?” She asks.

“Oh, um.” Castiel falters, not remembering having to do this last time. “I- I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it.”

“Well, how much money are you willing to spend on your appointment?”

“That's not really a problem.” He says, thinking of his recent, very substantial raise.

“Alright then,” She says after a moment. “Tell you what, i'll book you for all day. If you don't use it all, you won't be charged for what you don't use. That sound good?”

“That sounds perfect.” Castiel sighs. He's not sure how much time he used on his last visit, but he remembers staying for a long time. “Do you need to talk to Dean first?”

“Usually that's the procedure.” She says sweetly. “But it looks like he's already okay'd you for whatever you need.”

“He- he did?” Castiel's stomach flips.

“You're on the list.” She tells him. “He thinks you're “very sweet”.”

“Oh.” Says Castiel. “Well, I- uh. I- thank you. I'll um, I'll be there Saturday.”

“Have a good week, Mr. Collins.”

“Thank you. Have a good week, Jessica.”

 

The rest of the week is difficult, Castiel can't stop thinking about his upcoming appointment with Dean. If anything, it's made him even more unbearable to be around, as now he'll just start blushing out of the blue as well as his usual daydreaming. At this point, if seeing Dean again doesn't help him to get re-focused, he'll probably be in trouble with his boss. He sets that thought aside now, and focuses instead on the fact that his appointment is only three days away, two, one.

Castiel takes great pains selecting his outfit. He wants to look nice, but he wants to be comfortable too, and he doesn't want to have to leave in a wrinkly suit like last time. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he thinks he looks pretty nice. He combs his hair until it all stays down like he wants, and dabs cologne on his wrists and behind his ears. When he's finally satisfied, he pings for a car.

This time when he enters the Hiatos Companion Institute, Lisa waves to him and gives a friendly smile.

“Good to see you again, Castiel.” She greets him. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes,” Castiel tells her nervously. “With Dean.”

She checks her tablet and nods. “Would you like me to show you up or do you remember where his rooms are?”

“I think I remember, thanks.” Castiel tells her.

He does. It's like the way is seared into his mind, to say nothing of the fact that it's really a very short trip. And then he's standing at Dean's door, much too soon, and entirely not soon enough. His heart is pounding, he's sweating a little. He hesitates for about a minute before he finally makes himself raise his hand to knock.

He has only moments to wait before the door is opening, and there's Dean, grinning brightly at him.

“Hey!” He says. “Come on in.”

Castiel steps in, and instantly feels better. He's not half as anxious as he was in the hall, now that he's seen Dean, and Dean seems happy.

Today, Dean is dressed quite differently than he had been on Castiel's last visit, when he'd been wearing nothing but a robe. This time Dean wears a short-sleeved green t-shirt. It's plain, but it looks very soft and it clings to him in ways that accentuate his muscle definition. His feat are bare, but his legs are visible under a checkered gray skirt.

Castiel doesn't see many people of any gender wearing skirts at the lab, and is almost a little taken aback for a moment. It looks good though, he realizes quickly, it looks comfortable, and he likes being able to see Dean's calves.

Without a word, Dean takes Castiel's hand and leads him into the sitting room, where the low coffee table set with a large tea-pot and two small cups. He guides Castiel down the couch, where they sit side-by side while Dean pours them both tea.

“How have you been?” Dean asks, only once the tea has been distributed and his own cup is cradled in his hands.

“Good.” Castiel tells him. “Things are going very well. I got the promotion. I have a lot more things to do now, but I think it's going alright so far.” He leaves out the part where he's been daydreaming about Dean for two weeks.

“That's good.” Dean says earnestly. “How's that douchey uncle?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Almost unbearable now. It's a little funny, actually. Before, he seemed to think that once my power manifested I’d just do whatever he told me, that I’d be content to be his pawn.” He gives a little laugh. “Well, that's not the case. I realized almost immediately that I make much more money than he does now, I’m further up on the council, people like me more than they do him and, I don't mean to sound conceited, but I’m quite a bit smarter than he is.”

Dean tips his head back and laughs. “Bet he doesn't like that, does he?”

“He's livid.” Castiel says happily, sipping his tea. “He's threatening to throw me out of the house though.”

Dean's smile slips into something concerned.

Castiel waves him off. “It's no hardship. I'd been wanting to move out for some time anyway, and now I have the means so,” He shrugs. “It's as good a time as any.”

“You're taking to this very well.” Dean points out, crossing one leg over the other, giving Castiel a wonderful view of his outer thigh. “Success sits well on you.”

“Thank you.” Castiel colors.

Dean looks at him for a moment. “You live with your uncle, then?”

“I do.” Castiel affirms.

“Do you mind me asking why?”

Castiel looks down into his cup, watches the dark liquid swirl. “My parents are, well, they passed away some years ago.”

“Ah.” Dean nods. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.”

“Were they scientists too?”

Castiel shakes his head, a grin starting to grow on his lips. “They were, um. Well, I suppose you'd call them... pirates?”

Dean's eyebrows raise in surprise. “Pirates?”

“They called themselves “adventurers”, but pirates is what they were. My father had a ship that my mother piloted. I, um... I actually spent most of my childhood aboard that ship, out in the black.”

Dean leans forward, obviously intrigued. “That's amazing.” He says. “I've barely even been off-world. How was it?”

“Big.” Castiel answers honestly. “I don't think anyone could ever see all of it. It was beautiful. I loved it.”

“More than you love being a scientist?”

Castiel sighs, shrugging. “I don't know.” He says. “But if I could do both, I’d be the happiest man in the 'verse.”

Dean taps his chin. “Did you ever think of going out with the Alliance? You could travel and still do your science.”

Castiel hesitates, not sure if he can share this information with anyone on a core planet. Not sure if he can share it with Dean, despite how much he likes the man. Eventually, he decides to take the risk. There are plenty of people who don't see eye-to-eye with the Alliance. He's not doing anything wrong.

“I... may not be the Alliance's biggest fan.” He says finally.

Dean looks surprised. “Really.”

Castiel nods, unwilling to elaborate further.

“Huh.” Says Dean. He reaches over to run a finger along Castiel's lapel. “Clean-cut scientist boy like you, figured you'd be all about the order and structure. But then, I guess I didn't have you pegged for someone who spent his childhood with space pirates, so I’ve been wrong before.”

“Order and structure are fine.” Castiel says dismissively. “But what's wrong with wanting to make it on your own? I don't think the Alliance has any right to be telling people on the rim how to live their lives, especially when they _don't know_ how these people live from day to day. There was this one time-” He stops himself, suddenly remembering that this sort of ranting could land him in police custody. “I'm sorry.”

“No, no.” Dean says. “You have a right to your opinion. Tell me.”

Castiel sighs. “This one time, I remember going to Olos. I was, I don't know, maybe eight? I don't remember what we were doing there. But they were starving. An _entire planet_ was starving. And they're under Alliance control, they should have been getting rations, but they weren’t. Apparently they'd been trying to get Alliance support for months, but they couldn't get any help because the Alliance didn't think that it was important enough. A whole planet wasn't important enough.” He shakes his head. “What would I be to them? Nothing. To them, entire planets are expendable, I can't imagine individual people being any more important to them. You can't trust the Alliance.”

He ends his speech, and sags back onto the couch, suddenly exhausted. He can't believe he just told someone that. He could get into big trouble if his views on the Alliance came out. _Big_ trouble.

Dean is looking down at his own tea, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

“I... I probably shouldn't tell you this.” He says. “But I, um, I agree.”

Castiel looks up, surprised. “You do?”

Dean tilts his head to the side and raises one shoulder a little. “My little brother lives on the rim.” He admits. “With my uncle. I'm glad they don't live here. I mean, I miss them, and it's nicer here. Easier. But there's just so much... corruption. And back-stabbing. I feel like I can barely open my mouth without everyone in hearing distance analyzing my every word. I wish...” He drifts off.

“What?” Castiel asks.

Dean laughs, dryly. “I wish I had the courage to go off-world. To go on my own, you know? Join up with a ship, get clients all over. Not be... stuck here.”

“How old is your brother?” Castiel asks suddenly.

“Sixteen.” Dean tells him. “Why?”

“Just thinking.” Castiel answers, smiling softly. “You could all go. You and your bother and your uncle could get a ship and explore the galaxy.”

Dean just looks at him for a long time, before laughing. “God, that sounds nice, doesn't it? I wish.”

“It does sound nice.”

“What about you?” Dean wonders. “Do you have any family left, besides your uncle?”

“Oh boy.” Says Castiel, letting his mind drift a little. “I have one sister. Her name is Anna, and I... I don't know where she is.”

Dean looks at him curiously.

“She and I came to live with Zachariah after our parents passed, and well, we spent our formative years roaming the black and running around ships. We weren't really used to rules. Neither of us liked it, but I got used to it. She never did. She left here a couple years ago on a ship going to the rim and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Oh my god.” Dean breathes, taken aback. “She just left? Don't you miss her?”

“More than I can possibly explain.” Castiel admits. “Although you might have some idea. We were twins.”

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean reaches out to rub Castiel's leg, a comforting gesture.

“I've gotten over it.” Castiel says, before shaking his head. “That was a lie, I’m sorry. But I’m doing alright. I really am.”

To his surprise, Dean leans right over, careful not to knock into either of their tea, and wraps his free arm around Castiel. He kisses Castiel on the cheek, the corner of his mouth. Then he leans his forehead against the other man's shoulder, and Castiel gets the feeling that Dean misses his brother a lot too.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asks.

Dean sits up, trying and failing to hide the wetness in his eyes. “Yeah, I'm alright.” He says, giving a little sniff. “You smell nice.”

“Thanks.”

Dean takes the last drink of his tea, before looking over at Castiel's cup. “You never drink your tea.” He observes.

“I actually... prefer coffee.” Castiel admits.

“Well to each his own, I suppose.” Dean says, looking a little offended anyway. “You're not going to finish it, though?”

“Probably not.”

“Good.” Dean says, taking Castiel's cup from him and putting it on the coffee table. Then he leans back in, running his hands up Castiel's chest. “Because you don't look very comfortable in this suit.”

“Oh?” Castiel looks down at himself.

“You should probably take it off.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

Castiel stands to undo the buttons on his jacket, and Dean settles happily back into his seat. He slips the jacket down off of his shoulders, and drapes it carefully over a nearby chair, determined not to repeat last time's mistake.

“I like the color of that shirt.” Dean says, watching him eagerly.

“Yeah?” Castiel asks, loosening his tie and slipping it over his head.

“Yeah.”

His button-down is next, but the buttons are small and he goes slowly. He's aware that what he's technically doing right now is a striptease, although there's not really anything teasing about it. He's a little shocked with himself, but he doesn't feel self-conscious about it.

He untucks the shirt and puts it on the chair with his jacket and tie, and watches as Dean parts his legs just a little.

“Sorry.” He says. “I know this isn't very, um, seductive.”

Dean just smiles at him. “You underestimate yourself. I'm finding this very seductive.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but doesn't answer, focusing instead on undoing his shoes, and then belt. After that comes his pants and underwear, and very suddenly he's standing there, stark naked in front of a fully-clothed companion.

Dean gets to his feet, stretches, and steps close to drag his fingers from Castiel's waist up to his pectorals, where he presses a thumb over the man's nipple.

“There we are.” He breathes. “Come on.”

He takes Castiel's hand and leads him through the sitting room to his bedroom again, just as fresh and beautiful as it was the last time. Dean sits Castiel down on the side of the bed with his legs spread, soft cock laying in between. Dean drops gracefully to his knees, drawing his hands up from Castiel's knees to his hips.

“You're lovely.” He says.

“I'm not-”

“You are.” Dean interrupts Castiel's protests. He brushes his open mouth against Castiel's length, letting his breath wash over it. He nuzzles into the soft crease where Castiel's leg meets his crotch, kisses the tender spots of the man's thighs.

Castiel closes his eyes to try and breathe, but realizes quickly that he can't watch Dean this way, and that's just not going to work. But it feels amazing, makes Castiel forget everything he doesn't want to think about.

Dean sucks Castiel's cock into his mouth then, suckling at it until it grows thick and hard in his mouth. He closes his eyes and groans around it, bobbing his head slowly back and forth in a way that's going to have Castiel on edge soon.

“Wonderful.” Castiel groans. “You're so- so good at this.”

Dean doesn't respond, lost in the flow. He keeps this up for a while, a lesser man's jaw would have been aching by now. Then, very suddenly, he pulls off.

Castiel admires his flushed cheeks, his over-red lips. He reaches out and grasps Dean by the chin, pressing his thumb along the line of his swollen bottom lip. Dean's tongue darts out to wet Castiel's finger, and then he's standing up and pressing Castiel back, climbing up onto the bed, straddling the other man. He strips off his shirt and tosses it to the floor, but when he goes to push his skirt off, he's stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Leave it on.” Castiel gasps, grabbing Dean's thighs and pushing his hands up underneath the skirt. Dean isn't wearing anything beneath it, and Castiel delightedly gropes at his ass.

“Oh, my god.” Dean groans, leaning on his hands, next to Castiel's head. “Do you want to be in me? Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Castiel says, pulling Dean's cheeks apart and rubbing a finger at his hole. “Is that- is that alright?”

Dean kisses him, hard and open-mouthed. “I want you in me.” He breathes.

Castiel has heard that Companions are delicate and sweet, that they're gentle and always calm, but he's very glad that right now, he has a Companion above him practically panting for his cock. It's not a bad feeling.

He rolls them over quickly, and helps Dean further up onto the bed, so that their legs aren’t falling off of the edge. He kisses Dean again, and again, kisses down his chest, bites at one of the man's nipples. Dean cries out at this, but doesn't protest, his hands tighten on Castiel's shoulders, actually.

When Castiel pushes up Dean's skirt and hikes the man's legs up over his shoulders, he just about loses his breath. He's so gorgeous, cock hard and leaking, hole twitching with anticipation.

“Where's your-” He starts to ask.

He's interrupted by a bottle of lube smacking him in the chest.

“Oh, there it is.” He says.

Before he uses the lube though, he has to try one thing. He leans down, spreads Dean open, and laps at Dean's hole, the way it was done for him. Dean's core is burning hot, but he likes the way his hole twitches against Castiel's tongue, the way Dean groans when it's pushed in further. He's not used to this, though, and soon his jaw starts to ache. He sits up a little, and looks down at Dean.

The sight before him is one that he'll think about for years to come. Dean is flushed all over, from his face to his nipples down to his cock. He's panting and sweating, eyes squeezed shut.

“Come on.” He tells Castiel, breathlessly.

Castiel, eager to comply, pours a good amount of lube on his fingers before pressing the middle one to Dean's sopping hole.

He's never done this before, it's very new, but he's been doing a lot of research since his last visit and he thinks he can do it. He doesn't want to hurt Dean, he wants this to be good for both of them.

So he presses his finger in slowly and there don't seem to be any signs of discomfort, which makes sense of course, Dean does this sort of thing all the time.

Nevertheless, he continues to go slowly, until he's got four fingers pistoning in and out of Dean's hole, lose and ready. He slicks up his cock and presses in, and _god_ does it feel good. Dean is so hot and slick and _tight_ , despite Castiel's four fingers. He finds himself having to stop and lean his head against Dean's shoulder to keep himself from coming. It doesn't help when Dean starts nipping at his nearby ear and murmuring,

“That's right, fuck me. Oh, shit, you feel so good. So fuckin' good. Your big, thick cock in me, filling me up, oh _fuck_.”

Castiel can't listen to it anymore without blowing his load, and decides to kiss him hard to keep him quiet.

He fucks Dean hard and fast, face buried in the other man's neck, Dean's hands in his hair and gripping his back. Dean moans, groans, yelps. He's loud and he has a dirty mouth and it's the most perfect thing Castiel has ever experienced. When he comes inside Dean with a grunt, stilling himself and pressing his lips to the line of Dean's jaw, the other man is still hard against his stomach. He doesn't want Dean to go unsatisfied, so he slips sleepily down and takes Dean's cock into his mouth, stuffing four fingers back into his hole. He's not very good at it, but it doesn't really matter at this point, and Dean comes all over Castiel's face after about a minute, before slumping sleepily back.

Castiel crawls up next to him, tucking himself into Dean's side, letting his eyes slide closed.

 

After they wake up, they shower, and Dean gives Castiel a pair of sweatpants to wear before slipping into a pair of his own. They curl up on the couch together and watch television and eat grilling cheese sandwiches that an attendant brings up.

“Can't believe you have room-service.” Castiel mumbles against Dean's collar-bone.

“It's pretty nice.” Dean replies, carding his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel kisses Dean's neck softly. “Why'd you become a Companion anyway? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Naw, I don't mind.” He stops and thinks for a moment. “I grew up on a rim planet, with my uncle and brother. There's not a lot of work there, and what there is is hard, dangerous, and it doesn't pay well. It's not something I ever wanted. Then one day a Companion came to our town and she was... the most beautiful thing i'd ever seen. She was graceful and cultured and _smart_ , and she called me pretty. That was when I decided I wanted to be a companion.

You can't just _be_ one though, you know, you have to come to the core and have training. A _lot_ of training. But my uncle believed in me and he used pretty much all of his savings getting me here. My training took three years. It's actually not that long, just basic training. A lot of Companions have been training since they were kids, that's why they're so sought after. But, here I am. And I send most of my money back to my uncle. I'm hoping soon they can come to the core.”

Castiel looks up at him, incredibly impressed, but not sure how to show it. “I thought you didn't like the core.” He says, finally.

“Better than starving on the rim.”

“Fair point.” Castiel acknowledges.

He squirms, getting more comfortable. He's going to use up all the time he's got, even if he just lays here next to Dean eating sandwiches and watching television all day. In fact, that sounds pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess where i'm going with this story?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I was reading this thing earlier, and it said,
> 
>  
> 
> _"There's almost a symbiotic relationship between the body and the fabric in draped wear which kind of bounces and dances around the physical body whereas the fitted clothes contain the body and almost limit it from movement," says Jon. "In the work environment draped clothes are not accepted that much because they embody freedom, particularly work, as we know it in the western civilization, is not about freedom. That's why suits and monochromatic colors are so popular because the concept of work as dictated by the western civilization is about conformity. It's about not standing out, it's about performing a duty and getting out of there."_
> 
>  
> 
> And I thought, holy shit, Dean should wear a skirt. Dean likes his work, he gets to be sensual, he can do what he wants. He wants to feel free? He can feel free. His work is about making people feel good, he should feel good too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are the sun and water that keep me alive and growing, and if you leave any I will love you forever!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](https://deanlightful.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for reading!  
> Hugs,  
> \- Grace


End file.
